


The Symphony I See In Thee

by pepperymilk



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, POV Zevran Arainai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperymilk/pseuds/pepperymilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never been a modest man but she walks by and her scent fills your nose and mind and spills everywhere and you find yourself not wanting, but yearning, far more promiscuous than anything you're accustomed to.</p><p>___</p><p>Yet another small spiel about how none of the companions can express their feelings, ft. Zevran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Symphony I See In Thee

**Author's Note:**

> The symphony I see in thee  
> It whispers songs to me.  
> Songs of hot breath upon my neck,  
> Songs of soft grunts by my head,  
> Song of hands on muscled back,  
> Songs of thee, come to my bed.

   She lies beside you and makes small noises in her slumber, her head lain against your shoulder and her arms wrapped around your waist. You look over at her porcelain complexion and black hair and they do not fail to punch you in the gut and dizzy your head all over again. She sits in candlelight, and you wonder if she knows.

   Your lips are trained to shut and smile and your longing to open them and speak frightens you - but why? You've thought many a time, on nights like this, if she knows that you...

   Love? The word has crossed your mind but it is shrouded in vain and regret. But it slips, a small

 

_"I love you." ~~~~_

 

   You dare not say it again but she seems to blur the line between your thoughts and your words and at times, you catch yourself, on the edge, and she's peeking through so you close the gap and tell her it's too dangerous, it's bound to end but,

   But she stays and you wonder - why? You've never been a modest man but she walks by and her scent fills your nose and mind and spills everywhere and you find yourself not wanting, but yearning, far more promiscuous than anything you're accustomed to. She speaks and your bones turns to dust and you have trouble keeping up when she looks back at you and in her eyes, you see the sun. So as you shield your eyes and curse under your breath, she says she is sorry and begins to set.

   And as the nights continue, the flowers die and the rivers flood and you then begin to notice that the water have begun to reach your ankles and before you can act your mouth is full of it and again she is pulling you out. So with a drenched hand you touch her skin and stumble over words you thought you knew well and she sees it so she guides your hands along her body.

   It's not something you are used to; years ago when she held her staff against your throat and you wonder why, instead of killing you, what you desperately wanted, she held your arm around her neck and led you to her camp. She wields you like a flame in her hand and when you flicker she feeds the flame too keep you bright. A crow sitting upon her shoulder, singing the song she emits.

   And even after the darkspawn lay dead and the fires have died down, she stays. And even here, in Antiva, the smell of leather, the feel of parchment, the thrill of skin on skin, it's she who is your home.

   She grunts again and you look at her naked body and the glow of sweat on her skin. Slicking her short strands of hair stuck across her forehead back, you lean over and plant your lips on her forehead.

  With a furrowed brow you lay next to her and in hardly a whisper, you speak,

 

_"I love you."_


End file.
